


friend of my enemy, my enemy?

by stonylover134



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Big Brother Rhodey, Enemies, Humor, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Overprotective, Overprotective Rhodey, Rhodey and Steve hate each other, little brother Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonylover134/pseuds/stonylover134
Summary: High school AU where Steve and Rhodey just hate each other, they fight about everything, and Tony have no idea what´s happening, he just like his big brother´s sexy coworker





	

**Author's Note:**

> I´m a bad person, I have fics without finish but I just have so many ideas, and this is one of them.  
> this idea is not really developed but I find it really funny.  
> Hope you like it, I have so much fun writing it XD.  
> also, English is NOT my original language, so I´m so sorry for any mistake

Steve always thought himself incapable of hating someone as much to call them his ´enemy´. 

Well that was before he met, the guy he hated the most: 

James 

Rupert 

Rhodes 

Man how he hates that guy, and Steve is not the type of person that claim someone out of nothing, and he is pretty sure James hate him with the same force. 

Finally, his life was getting right, in his childhood he was sickly, his mother tried everything so he could have a normal life but obviously it didn´t keep the bullies away, at least he have his best friend Bucky with him. But then in his puberty he suddenly just grew, he got taller, and gain a lot of muscle, with that people started to take him seriously. 

Pass from being a stick of a human to have the body of a superhero action hero (Nat´s words, not his). 

So yeah now his life is perfect, his mother have a stable and good job at the local hospital, he have friends, he is captain of the school´s football team (which is   
unbeaten, thank you very much), he have good grades, and well going to school is not painful for him. 

It all started the first day of his senior year of high school, the day was suppose to be perfect. Everything was normal, he went to the school field, checking out the new students that want to get in the team. He was walking along side Bucky, both in their uniform laughing and talking about how funny Clint´s face was   
when he got detention the very first day. 

They were cut out by the sight of one new guy catching the football, wow that catch was perfect. 

"wow, watch out Stevie, that guy could take your place" Bucky joked and both laugh. 

Well, it ended up that the guy was actually the captain of his old school team, and he wanted it back. And also he brought a letter from his old coach saying how   
awesome he is, coach Coulson couldn´t just make him captain but after watching him play he was on the team and at the end of the day coach Coulson with his   
oh so sweet words told him that he should watch out. Nothing like the words of support from his coach. 

But that is not the only reason he hate James, they ended having almost all their classes together, and they started a rivalry the second their eyes met, like love at   
first sight, but without the love part. 

They fight about everything, everytime one of them answer a question from the class the other would add more information to prove the other wrong. In every   
class they were second and first in some Steve was first and in other it was James. In gym class they were always the leader of the different sports they played at   
the class, and it never ended well, mainly they ended in detention at the end of the day because of their fighting. 

If Steve brought his mother ´special recipe´ cookies to the annual cake sell of the school, James brought his family´s special recipe blueberry muffin, and   
everyone forgot Steve cookies. 

If James got a 95 on their history exam, Steve would have 97. 

If one of them mention his favorite music/movie/serie the other would say why that thing sucks. 

And don´t think about the parties were they ended up accidentally encounter each other, neither of them would be able to walk out alone from those parties,   
too many shots of tequila trying to prove themselves (they always had the same number of shots just don´t tell them). 

They were, simply arch nemesis. 

**** 

"is over, yellow team wins by one point" the gym teacher shouted after the ring bell. 

"that´s not true Mrs. Hill, that last point didn´t count, the bell already rang" Steve walked towards his teacher, who didn't even bother to look up from her paper   
where she was writing something. 

"oh Rogers, don't be sad, we can't all be perfect" James walked towards him with the basketball and big smile, oh how he love that face on Rogers´ face. 

"that didn't count and you know it" Steve puffed his chest and give a step and he was inches from James face who have the same strong and annoyed face. 

"Steve, slow your train buddy" Bucky appeared and pulled Steve away. 

Some redhead also pulled James, and by pull he mean actually pulled him from his ear, he could hear a ´ow Pepper, okay okay I´ll stop´. 

by that time, Mrs. Hill and all the other students already disappeared they were so fed up of those two constant fighting. 

"god, Stevie why you always fight with Rhodes?" Bucky asked 

"I don't know he just.... aghh" and Bucky would only rolled his eyes. 

**** 

The last straw was when Steve took a half time job, he want to buy a bike, a Harley Davidson Softail Slim, his dream bike and he saw one on sale and he NEEDED IT! His mother took it on payments but he have to pay her, so practly he brought it. 

And he found the perfect job at a crocs store, yeah I know crocs? But hey, they pay well and the shift worked with his training and with school and he have the   
weekends free, also by every pair he sold he would got a commission. 

So big was his surprise when in the first day he saw a (sadly) familiar face. 

"oh no, no, no, this can't be possible" James schouted when he saw him. 

Steve looked at the sky "are you even there?" 

This was the last thing he needed, James Rupert Rhodes as his partner at work, the store was a small one so it was only the two of them. 

And the war started. 

When it was Steve´s turn to make do the stock, James took one of the boxes and hide it in the bathroom without Steve noticing it. When he finished enter the   
data he decided to go to the bathroom before heading home he found the box and his night was ruined, who could say that a single box could make so much   
trouble. 

The next week Steve ´stole´one of James sells, well he didn´t stole it, is just that when James went down to the basement in the search for a particular shoe that   
Steve just saw in the other shelf, so Steve thought that it will be soooo bad to leave the costumer waiting that he offer the shoe and by the time James came   
back the man had already pay for the shoes, under Steve name. 

"oh that´s low Rogers, but if this is how you want to play, okay" 

James next move was when he somehow convince the little girl, that Steve was helping, that Steve was a unicorn eater and that he wanted to devour her unicorn   
plushie. The girl shouted and kicked Steve in the shin and ran away. 

They just stopped when the owner of the place threaten in fired both of them. 

**** 

" Ok, mhm, mhm, okay I will wait here" James was talking with someone in the phone while cleaning some shelves "quick that I´m hungry, kid" James listen and   
then laugh and then ended the call. 

"oh wow, are you always that nice to people?" Steve asked 

"shut up Rogers, also is my brother, the way I talk to him is none of your business, he is bringing me my lunch that my mother pack for me" James say as he   
picked up his cleaning things. 

"oh geez, what did the world did to have not one but two of you? Also, should I laugh at the fact that your mom still packing your lunch? Are you five?" 

"fuck you Rogers" and James went down to put away the cleaning stuff. 

In the time in which James was away Steve kept cleaning the counter when then a guy enter to the store. 

Steve look up and his heart stopped, there, right in front of him was the most beautiful human he have ever seen, perfect tan skin, brown chocolate eyes that he   
wanted to eat, a handsome face, his hair was sticking to all directions in an adorable way, the guy was short and have a slim body and cute beard trying to   
appear in his face. The guy was looking at his phone and in the other hand was holding a brown bag. 

"he..hey can I help you? Hi..." Steve mumble and he blush so hard. 

The guy looked up and looked at him with those adorable and hypnotizing chocolate eyes and give him a charming smile " I´m looking for Rhodey" 

What!? Why would this..this angel would be looking for James? Steve only saw how angel here move his mouth, but then he looked at him unimpress and rise an   
eyebrow. 

"sorry, what?"   
"this is for him, is he here?" The guy held the brown bag, which had writen ´poop head´ on it. 

"oh great, I´m starving" James said as he appear from the stairs. 

The guy look pass Steve " Honey bear, there you are, guess what I brought?" the guy rushed and hugged James, NO! That can´t be, please he can´t be James   
boyfriend. Steve stand there in shock. 

"Tony I told you not to call me that" James said with a small red in his cheeks. If Steve had not been in shock he would have laugh. 

" Whatever, I brought mom muffins, blueberry muffins" the guy...Tony open the bag and took two muffins and then gave it to James who look at it and took out   
a sandwich and started to eat it. 

"mom say you should start to be good to your friend here so she packed one extra muffin" Tony walked towards Steve and offer the muffin as he stuff his mouth   
with the other. "here, handsome" 

Steve blush even harder hating his pale skin but accept the muffin, for a small second their hands connected and Steve got lost in those brown orbs, it was a   
magic moment the whole world disappear, that until Tony´s phone ring. 

"well I have to go, Bruce is waiting and you don't make science wait, bye Honey bear" Tony kiss James cheek and just left waving goodbye. 

Steve stood there, muffin in his hands and watching how Tony left, man Tony´s back as cute as his front. 

He looks back he saw James horrify face. 

"what?" 

"disgusting" James face look like he wants to throw up "he is my baby brother, Rogers" 

"what..." 

"don't even bother, I can see the hearts popping from your head". 

"that´s pshh that´s not true, you wish..." 

"listen Rogers, let's set this right: you can´t talk to him, you can´t look at him, you can't even think about him" with every statement James push Steve chest   
with his fingers "this little war we have, is between you and me, if you try anything, heck if you even get neer my baby brother, I swear to God Rogers, I will end   
you" 

So yeah, you can say that Steve life went from nice to so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact my brother worked at a Croc´s store so I kinda know about all that of commissions and so.   
> Please tell me what you think, I really love reading comments and I want to know if you like it or what thing you would change.  
> <3


End file.
